


Life, in unexpected ways.

by damedeleslac



Category: Casino Royale (2006), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/damedeleslac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vesper is Evening, James is Morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vesper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, etc belong to their respective creators, etc. I am only playing.

Life, in unexpected ways.

Evening Woman - Vesper

* * *

Vesper’s not an orphan, not really, not in the way Bond thinks she is. Her mother is alive, somewhere. An Evening Woman she doesn’t resemble enough to hide the fact that her father was the Evening Man.

  
She’s not supposed to know, no-one is. But kids can be cruel and sneaky, and when some of them had broken into the orphanage’s office to look at their own files, it was inevitable that they would look at others.

  
She’d never had many friends to begin with, but then she’d had none.

  
They’d moved her to a different facility when the staff had finally figured out what had happened, but it hadn’t taken long for the rumours about why she was there to reach the truth.

The walls Vesper has to build up around herself are cold and hard.

She let's two people in before Yusef, a Morning Woman and an Evening Man, who hadn’t been able to hide the sickened looks on their faces before making their indecently fast departures.

 Yusef had been the only one who’d made her feel warm again.

Until she met James.  
Then it had felt like she was standing almost too close to the sun.

He is as Morning and Summer, as Vesper is Evening and Winter.

She tries not to think about how many times he has to have lied; to say that he is Evening, because someone Morning has something he requires.

She tries not to think about the lies she has to tell.

 

* * *


	2. Morning Woman

 

Morning Woman - Eve

 

* * *

 

 

Eve has never done anything, just because it was easy.

 

And deciding that James Bond is her Morning Man is definitely not easy.

(She’s still trying to convince him that it’s a good idea)

 

Easy would be going home and letting her parents or siblings (two Evening brothers and an Evening sister, all older and all ecstatically married in complete sedoretu) set her up on dates and; at some point, saying yes, instead of saying no.

 

And she’s never done anything, just because it was easy

 

 

 

 


	3. Q

 

 

Evening Man – Q

 

 

He's never liked having to accept because as an answer to anything.

That he's Evening, because his mother is, because her mother is, because her mother was, because that's the way it is, because it's been that way for as long as anyone can remember, never really (or ever) made much (or any) sense.

Especially when there are parts of the world; whole societies and cultures, that don't have moeties or sedoretu, who aren't Morning or Evening, who just are...

And he knows too many people who think it's just another box they have to tick.

 

:::

 

He tries not to think about fate after meeting 007 and Moneypenny.

No need to sneak a look at their personel files.

They, the pair of them are Morning and Summer and Autumn, in the same way that the Earth is round and water is wet.

And he'd rather believe in irony than in fate.

 

 

 


	4. Interlude

 

 

Interlude…

 

Tanner and M (the new M, him not her), and nearly a third of MI6 watch the back and forth with half interested eyes.

Moneypenny quietly, calmly and confidently leading her one person charge against two fronts.

Q - who isn't not saying yes, but who isn't saying no, either.

And Bond - with his walls built up high enough to stand at the bottom of the ocean and not get wet.

 

Most put their money on Moneypenny.


	5. James

 

 

Morning Man - James

 

He resists.

Always has, always does, always will.

Except once...

But Eve is not Vesper, and neither is Q.

So he keeps resisting.

*

The ceiling looks like every other hospital room he's ever woken up in. He's a little bit fuzzy on how he got there and there's a sharp click, click, click sound, he thinks he might have heard somewhere before. It should be a threatening sound, but it's not.

Moneypenny sits in the corner; two solid walls behind her, with the best view of the exits (one large window and two doors), kitting something small, pale green and sock shaped. She has a gun and a particularly sharp looking knitting needle half hidden, but within easy reach under a spare ball of wool.

She'd mentioned something; the last time he'd passed her desk, about a new niece or nephew.

*

James never lets down his walls, but maybe, he lets Moneypenny - like eglantine - grow up them a little.


End file.
